This invention relates to an illuminated apparatus for warming and dispensing premoistened, prepackaged disposable towelettes.
In recent years, premoistened, prepackaged disposable towelettes have become readily available for hand washing, makeup removal, baby cleansing and all manner of personal hygiene. These towelettes are typically folded or rolled to fit in a plastic canister that serves as a dispenser and as a reservoir for the cleansing fluid. The towelettes are wetted by capillary action and are dispensed one at a time, either through a small hole in the top of the canister or by opening a reclosable lid to remove a towelette.
In her own experience, the inventor has found that if they are prewarmed to body temperature or slightly above, the towelettes produce a pleasant, soothing sensation when they are applied to the skin. This, she has found, is especially important when the towelettes are used for cleansing babies or elderly people for whom the shock of a cold towelette would be unpleasant and disquieting. In addition, she has found that the cleansing action of the towelettes is improved when they are prewarmed before use.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a means for prewarming disposable premoistened towelettes prior to use.